Beverages, such as cappuccino and latte etc., are covered with a layer of milk foam made by a milk foaming machine. Such a milk foaming machine usually comprises one or more stirring members immersed in milk or milk-containing liquid for stirring the milk or milk-containing liquid, thereby foaming the milk or milk-containing liquid.
Currently, a milk foaming machine driven electromechanically is commonly used. A motor disposed inside the milk foaming machine drives a stirring paddle to rotate, in order to stir the milk and obtain milk foam. However, this type of milk foaming machine can only work with the power on. In the meantime, such a milk forming machine has complex construction and is difficult to be assembled. Therefore, the process of manufacturing the milk foaming machine is complex, and the production cost thereof is high.